


Deep Tissue

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makoto Tachibottom Festival 2K14, Massage, Rimming, Smut, Whiny!Makoto, i don't know what to tag really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke doesn't understand why Makoto has the luxury to worry about others especially on his best friend who lives in a different apartment when Makoto himself was exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MakotoTachibottomFest2K14](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MakotoTachibottomFest2K14) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sousuke doesn't understand why Makoto misses Nanase so much. Now he doesn't have to take care of that guy. He can take care of himself. And if Makoto won't do it, well, Sousuke will be happy to do it for him. Overworked Makoto and Sousuke being the somewhat creepy caretaker would be pretty great. This would work best as fic, I guess, but if you want to create art for it, that's fine as well!
> 
> I don't think I got the prompt correctly because I just moved on with the smut. *hides in corner*
> 
> Before I forget, this is unbeta'ed and I am starting to drift off. Forgive me.♥

_“I wonder if Haru got home safely.”_

_"Did he receive my messages?"_

_“Haru’s not answering my call.”_

_“It’s already midnight and he’s still not answering.”_

_“I should visit his apartment to check out. It’s only a few blocks away from here.”_

Sousuke watched his olive-haired flat mate grab a jacket as he sauntered to the doorway. He never understood the way he treats that Nanase like the guy was his one and only precious son. He would accept it if they were brothers, but no, they are best friends. And Makoto’s best friend is just the same age as them, twenty. Makoto doesn’t need to baby that Nanase. He has his own apartment, thus he can definitely take care of himself. Makoto doesn’t need to check on him like a mother hen.

“As you’ve said, Nanase is busy for a tournament in three weeks, Makoto,” told the teal-eyed flat mate.

“Can you blame me when I miss Haru? I can say the same when you’re whining about Rin,” retorted the brunette, opening the door.

Sousuke trailed Makoto at the entrance and grabbed his hand, “You are not going there at this hour. Plus, I don’t whine about my best friend who’s in Australia every fucking day. Nanase lives nearer. You can just check him out tomorrow. ”

Makoto unhanded the knob and slumped his back on a wall as the other closed the door. Sousuke noticed some circles under his eyes. This guy was already exhausted from his part-time job and he still has the luxury to worry about others.

“You need to sleep, come on,” Sousuke suggested, pulling the brunette’s arm slightly.

Makoto followed the taller man. He was indeed tired. Last week was their finals and he couldn’t take a time off from his job because two of the other part-timers ran away from the owner. Luckily, Sousuke agreed to help him there until his manager finds two replacements. He was thankful again to Sousuke, who was coincidentally his classmate in Classic Literature, because he let him copy his notes when he untimely fell asleep during class.

Makoto fell on his bed with a dull thud, he was too lazy to remove everything. Sousuke disappeared from the room and it left the brunette a bit sad. He was fighting his sleepy because he want to ask Sousuke for a massage. Who would have thought that big scary-looking guy would be able to relax his muscles? He heard footsteps nearing his room and pretended to sleep. He was sure that the older guy brought something with him.

“You asleep, Makoto?” quizzed the teal-eyed man, placing a glass of milk on the side table. He caressed the soft olive hair and pressed his lips on it. “Good night,” he told while removing the others socks and placing a blanket over the sleeping angel. He was about to leave when he heard ruffling sounds behinds him.

“Leaving so soon?” asked the brunette, sitting up as he removed his shirt, revealing a nicely-built chest and abs.

Though he’d seen it many times during their practice back in high school, he still felt like it was one of the most gorgeous bodies he had ever seen. He’s jaw dropped when the other stood up and let his pants fall down, kicking it as it reached the floor.

“I-I thought you were asleep,” answered Sousuke, scratching his nape.

“Hmph, you’re no fun,” commented Makoto, taking the glass and drinking the milk, letting excess liquid trail down his neck reaching his toned chest.

Sousuke swallowed hard at the sight. He knew the other was doing this on purpose and it was working. It totally worked since the teal-eyed man felt a tingling sensation on his groin. He felt it grew harder when Makoto let out filthy sounds of gratification from his mouth upon finishing the glass.

Makoto looked at the older on the corner of his eyes, smirking as he placed the glass back on the table, “My back aches, Sousuke. Why don’t you practice some of that deep tissue massages on me? I sleep really well after you touch me. ”

All the barriers that Sousuke was trying to build for the past five minutes crumbled down to a pile of junk when the brunette requested a massage. He walked at the edge of Makoto’s bed and commanded, “On your stomach now.” He removed every piece of shitty clothing on him and threw it somewhere in the room

That brought shivers down Makoto’s spine, continuing to his aching length. He did what he was told and lied flat on his abdomen. He felt the bed shift as Sousuke sat on his legs. He was heavy, but he didn’t care much as he sensed the other’s hard erection. “Hmm, Sou…” he mewled when the tip of Sousuke’s cock brushed over his clothed ass. “More…”

Sousuke reached for Makoto’s side drawer, pulling a bottle of lavender-scented oil. He squirted some on his palm and spread it onto the broadness of Makoto’s carnal back. He focused on massaging the brunette’s tensed trapezius muscles, which can make anyone hard just by seeing it, and pressed firm pressure to relax it. He pushed the brunette with his weight and leaned on him, nipping the slick skin of the brunette.

“Ahhhh….” Makoto bucked his hips, wanting to feel Sousuke even more. “Stop…ahh…teasing me.”

Sousuke laughed internally and just continued his ministrations, outlining Makoto’s curves with his fingers. He pulled the cat-patterned underwear slowly and the brunette shimmied hurriedly. He grabbed a handful of Makoto’s butt and slapped it hard, earning a loud wail from the brunette. He straddled the back of Makoto’s thigh, the head of his cock rested in between Makoto’s asscheeks as he fondled it playfully. He sandwiched his erection with the younger one’s cheeks and started moving his hips.

“No fair, Sousuke!” Makoto complained, turning his head to show his award-winning puppy dog pout.

The other sneered back and shook his head, Makoto muffled his whined on a pillow. Sousuke smacked the pert butt once more, “I want to hear your voice, Makoto.”

“Fuck me first,” told the brunette.

Sousuke can perceive that the other was still scowling. He ceased humping the cheeks and bent further to kiss the muscular glutes instead, biting and marking it. As he pet the cheeks open, he let his tongue trace the pink puckered entrance. Makoto’s inaudible groans made Sousuke to press his tongue inside and stretch the brunette. “I said I want to hear your voice,” he demanded, his voice deeper.

The teal-eyed man sat up, still stroking the firm butt and waited any sound from the brunette. Few seconds had passed and he heard nothing, so he tried to let his weight off the bed.

When Makoto understood what was happening, he rolled on his to seize the older man’s arm and pulled him on top of him. He kissed and pried open the other’s mouth, but he failed to no avail. “No, no, no!” He licked his lips and bit his jaw, humming the teal-eyed’s name, “Sousuke…Sousuke…” and clasped his legs around his waist. “Please, Sousuke…”

Grinning at his victory, he opened his mouth and let Makoto’s tongue delve inside him. Their tongues twisted for a moment until both pulled out for air. His tongue trailed down to his chest and played with the brunette’s left nipple while pinching the other.

“Ahhh…yes…more..there!”

Sousuke continued charting the solid lines of Makoto’s muscles, “Open your legs, you whiny slut.”

“Yes… I’m a whiny little slut and I fucking want your cock inside me,” purred the brunette.

Sousuke squirted oil on his fingers and massaged the outer pucker with his middle finger. He pushed it inside slowly, pulling it out for a moment and shoved it back in a repeated manner. He added another finger and scissored Makoto’s insides, finally pressing on spot that jolted pleasure on Makoto, “Fuck, there…more….ah fuck!” Finally satisfied with Makoto’s songs, Sousuke held the brunette’s cock with his hand and pumped it in tune with his fisting digits.

Makoto gasped, rolling his hips as he fucked Sousuke’s hand and let the other’s fingers plant deeper. “Your cock, Sousuke. I n-need it!”

He brushed his nails on Makoto’s prostate continually and the friction made the brunette saw specs of stars. Sousuke hands retreated from Makoto.

Coating his erection slick with oil, Makoto watched through his heavy-lidded eyes. He waited and licked his lower lip when he felt the head on his hole again, “Please, now...”

Sousuke shoved his hips formed and slammed inside the brunette. He wasn’t loose enough, but the tightness felt amazing. He pierced further his hole as he felt the insides clenched, emanating heat around his dick. He relished every moment whenever his cock got squeezed by velvety warmth.

Makoto trembled because of the pleasurable pain. His pants grew louder when Sousuke’s pace increased, his rhythm going out of control. He reached for Sousuke and pulled him close, his fingers scratching his back, “Fuck…you’re so good at this…Hmmpfff!”

Sousuke swiveled and found the sensitive spot that he was looking for. He grinned at the sight before him when Makoto arched like a kitty and purred because of intense decadence.

“Oh god, Sousuke! Do that again!”

Sousuke pounded that love spot again and Makoto melted into a hot mess. His cock continued massaging his prostate relentlessly and the brunette’s words was incomprehensible. He grabbed hold of his hips and planted a foot on the bed forcing his way inside more.

“Fffmmmmfuck….” Makoto moaned as he stroked his erection, all logic leaving. Sousuke’s powerful thrusts left him into a whining little whore as he reached his peak, his seeds escaping harshly from his dick.

Sousuke gave out a low laughter, “You done already?”

Makoto nodded as his mind was still floating from his orgasm.

Sousuke pulled out his cock, pressing his erection on Makoto limped dick, “I know you’re tired, but I’m still not yet done.”

Sleep was taking over Makoto, but he decided to sit up and rubbed both of their dicks with his hand. He leaned and bit Sousuke’s ear lobe and said, “I don’t mind not sleeping tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who requested this.  
> Whoever you are, I hope enjoyed it. lol


End file.
